As Origens de Harry Potter
by blackie harry
Summary: A vida do pequeno Sobrevivente está assombrado por segredos e mentiras...
1. Prologo

31 de Outubro de 1981

31 de Outubro de 1981

Era uma noite calma, as estrelas iluminavam o céu negro por cima de uma pequena aldeia, onde via-se luzes saindo pelas janelas das casas, protegendo os seus habitantes do vento frio que se fazia sentir.

Na entrada da aldeia podia-se ver um vulto, rodeado por uma longa capa preta que lhe cobria totalmente o corpo e cujo rosto estava escondida por um capucho. O vulto avançava lentamente, a sua capa dansando pelo vento, em direcção a uma casa do outro lado da rua.

A casa era de dois andares, de cor branca, rodeada por um lindo jardim, onde se podia ver brinquedos de criança, que por sua vez era rodeado por um grande cercado de ferro com um pequeno portão.

Ao chegar ao portão, o vulto abriu-a e passou para o jardim em silênçio. Aproximou-se da porta da entrada da casa que, sem que ele a tivesse tocado, se abriu sem qualquer barulho.

Parado na entrada, o vulto observou o interior: podia-se ver um longo corredor, iluminado por uns candieiros de aspecto antigo, com portas que iam dar a várias peças da casa e com alguns quadros pendorados nas paredes, acabando numas escadas que iam dar ao segundo andar onde podia-se ouvir uma criança a rir-se

Foi então que ele viu um homem alto e magro, de cabelo negro e desalinhado, usando uns ocúlos redondos sair por uma porta aberta, indo em direcção das escadas, sem ter percebido da presença do vulto. Num movimento lento , o vulto ergueu o braço cuja mão segurava algo que se parecia com uma varinha e sem fazer mais nada, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, um jacto de cor verde saiu da ponta da varinha indo em direcção ao homem, atingindo-o nas costas fazendo-o cair ao chão, morto

O vulto atravessou o corredor em direcção as escadas, passando, sem qualquer tipo de respeito por cima do corpo sem vida que jazia no chão. Ao chegar ao cimo das escadas ele ficou a escuta. Momentos depois ele ouviu vozes vindo através de uma porta que se situava ao fundo do corredor pouco iluminado. Ao aproximar-se, ele podia ouvir uma voz de mulher e o rir de uma criança. Com um simples movimento de pulço, ele fez a porta abrir-se que se foi chocar conter a parede com estrondo.

Assustada, a mulher voltou-se, deparendo-se com um desconhecido de varinha erguida. Imediatamente o terror apoderou-se dela, pois embora ela não visse o seu rosto ela sabia muito bem quem ele era.

-V..voçê..!- gagejou Lily, olhando para o homem que aterrorizava a Grã-Bretanha há já vários anos, como se fosse impossível que ele estivesse ali.

Sim, porque o vulto não era senão o próprio Lord Voldemort, o maior Senhor das Trevas de todos os tempos, que veio a casa dos Potter trarar dum " pequeníssimo " problema.

-Sim, eu e eu vim tratar dessa criança que ameaça destruir tudo aquilo que conquistei até agora – disse lord Voldemort enquanto apontava a varinha para um bébé de pouco mais de um ano que se encontrava sentado num berço.

-NÃO!! – gritou Lily em pânico, colocando-se em frente do berço, entre o bébé e a varinha. – Não, por favor, o Harry não...!

-Saí da frente, sua Sangue-de-Lama nojenta – exigiu o Lord, já a perder paciênçia. – Eu disse SAÍ!!

-Por favor, o meu filho não, - suplicou Lily em lágrimas, - faço tudo o que quiser mas poupe o Harry, é sou um bébé...

Sem paciência e querendo acabae logo com o assunto, Lord Voldemort apontou a sua varinha para a Lily e pronunciou a maldição de morte, matando-a no momento, vendo com prazer o seu corpo cair ao chão.

Em poucos passos, o Lord aproximou-se do berço, onde o bébé olhava para ele, sem ter noção do perigo que corria. Com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, ele apontou a varinha para a cara da criança, invocando o feitiço mortal...mas quando o raio de luz verde atingiu o bébé, não o matou mas fez ricochete e atingiu o Lord em cheio, fazendo-o desaparcer...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da MINHA história n.n**

**É a minha primeira história, por isso, sejam simpáticos!!XD**

**Deixem REVIEWS**

**Bjs **

**Blackie harry**


	2. Uma entrega invulgar

Primeiro, deixam-me dizer que as personagens não me pertencem, só a história é que sim

**Primeiro, deixam-me dizer que as personagens não me pertencem, só a história é que sim. Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O Sol acabava de se levantar, iluminando uma paisagem onde se podia ver um enorme lago, uma floresta extensa e um castelo de proporções gigantescas. Esse castelo não era senão a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

Numa sala desse castelo, podia-se ver um velho homem, de cabelo e barba branca que lhe chegava até a cintura, com uns olhos azuis e uns ocúlos de meia-lua. Ele tinha vestido o que parecia ser um tunica azul-escuro com estrelas.Nos seus braços estava um bébé de sexo masculino que dormia tranquilamente.Na sua testa podia-se ver uma curiosa cicatriz em forma de relâmpago.

A dita criança era Harry potter O Rapaz Que Sobreviveu , a mesma criança que sobreviverá há algumas horas atrás ao Lord Voldemort,desviando o feitiço mortal para o seu

adversário, derrotando-o sem ter noção disso e assim salvando um país do terror em que viviam.

O Harry fora salvo da casa meia destruida por um meio-gigante chamado Hagrid e trazido até Albus Dumbledore, o Director de Hogwarts, considerado como o maior feitiçeiro dos tempos modernos e o único em que Lord Voldemort teria medo, para que fosse decidido o seu destino. Na sala, encontrava-se também Minerva MacGonagall, professora em Hogwarts e sub-directora, que olhava para a criança meia-fascinada, meia-apreensiva.

-Que fazemos agora, Albus?

-Antes de mais nada, devemos levá-lo para casa dos seus tios – disse Dumbledore, olhando com carinho para o bébé – é a única família que lhe resta.

-Para... para os seus... – começou a dizer MacGonagall, olhando horrorizada para o Dumbledore. – Não está a falar a sério, pois não?! Se metade das histórias que a Lily contou sobre eles for verdade, eles irão tratá-lo como lixo!! Não pode fazer isso com uma criança!!

-E acha melhor deixá-lo com a seu OUTRO parente? – perguntou secamente Dumbledore, sem olhar para ela. – Para além do facto de ELE não saber sobre ligação familiar, não quero sequer imaginar o que seria do Harry se viesse a saber. A Lily e o James fizeram muito bem em esconder a verdade.

-Sim, mas...

-O Harry irá viver com os seus tios – interrompeu Albus - , já escrevi uma carta para os Dursleys a explicar a situação...

-Francamente Albus! – esclamou MacGonagall. – Acha mesmo que pode explicar tudo numa carta!!

-Está a por em causa as minhas capacidades, Minerva? – perguntou Dumbledore divertido.

-Quer que lhe responda? – desafiou Minerva, irritada por ele achar a situação divertida. – Além disso, porque não o deixar numa família de feitiçeiros? Não deve haver muitos que recusariam cuidar e educar o Harry com se fosse seu filho. Afinal de contas, ele é o Harry Potter, O Rapaz Que Sobreviveu, aquele que venceu o Senhor das Trevas, pondo fim ao seu reino de terror! Fama não é o que lhe vai faltar!

-Justamente por isso! – respondeu Dumbledore. – Imagine o que isso faria a uma criança! Não! É melhor que o Harry crescer longe disso tudo.Agora acompanha-me, quero deixar o Harry a porta dos Dursleys antes que eles acordem...

Dez minutos depois, Dumbledore e MacGonagall encontravam-se numa longa rua de nome Privet Drive, onde as casas e os jardins pareciam iguais uns aos outros. Caminharam até estarem em frente da porta número 4. Aí, Dumbledore depositou cuidadosamente o bébé enrolado numa manta e colocou junto dele uma carta.

Ficaram ambos a olhar para o bébé adormecido até que viraram-se, encaminhando-se para longe dali. Quando estavam quase a desaparecer, Dumbledore virou-se uma última vez, murmurando:

-Boa-sorte pequeno e que Deus queira que ele nunca venha a saber sobre ti...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mais um capítulo acabado! Espero que gostem!!**

**Deixem REVIEWS.**

**Blackie Harry **


	3. Informaçãol

,

Lamento imenso por ter demorado tanto tempo a escrever algo aqui é que tive problemaas com o meu computador,só agora é que consegui arrangá-lo!!

A partir de agora tentarei continuarcom a fic mas pode demorar um pouco. Mais uma vez PERDÃO!!


End file.
